


A True Fuwa Fuwa Time!!

by 3rdmeow



Category: K-On!, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dangan Ronpa Fusion, Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M, M/M, Multi, k-on!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3rdmeow/pseuds/3rdmeow
Summary: So basically ‘K-ON!’ happened in this world, making everyone suddenly remember what happened.These are the character assignments:Yui- AkaneMio- FuyuhikoRitsu- KazuichiTsumugi- SoniaAzusa- Hajime
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Owari Akane/Soda Kazuichi, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Kudos: 1





	1. Instruments That Represent our Pasts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, so please bare with me here 😅

Everyone had reached their peak of despair, all muttering about how they didn’t know what to decide. That was when Hajime had a memory. 

_“Graduation isn’t the end! We’ll always be friends forever.”_

Who was singing to him just now??

He looked around. No one seemed in the mood to sing at the moment. But... why did he recognize the voice? Why did he suddenly start to remember everything-

”What are you sho shpooked out about, Ishuru,” said Junko, doing her goofy stance and pose.

Hajime forgot to mention a detail! Yes, a detail that he didn’t understand when he first came across it! Hajime began to search in his sack of clues, until he found them. Drumsticks, piano keys, two guitars, and one bass, all extremely destroyed.

”What do those have anything to do with this?” Kyouko and Byakuya yelled at the same time, forcing a small grin onto their faces.

“Wait, I’ve seen those before...” said Makoto, doing a shocked Pikachu face.

The remnants were just listening to the conversation, since didn’t know what was happening anymore.

“Back in Hope’s Peak, Aoi was trying to get people to join the Light Music Club. She stated that it was for the love of a sister, but no one came. I walked past the Club room, looking in the windows, and those instruments were resting on chairs.” Makoto continued, practically rambling at this point.

“So-“ Makoto was cut off almost immediately by the Ultimate Despair. “Can you just get to the freakin’ point?! It’s been years since you started this conversation!”

“[ _sigh_ ] Basically, those instruments weren’t always like that.”

Hajime held a guitar tight to him. “His name is Muttan, and he is a memory of our past.”

”But how? How do these even have anything to do with this life or death situation,” Questioned the gymnast, slowly getting her character development.

”You just need to right instrument.” Hajime proceeded to give everyone their instruments.

”Uhm, this is strange. I suddenly feel... what’s the word... reminded?” She didn’t know how to feel in this moment, studying Giita.

”What happened to him? Why does Giita look like this,” eyeing the broken strings and carves.

”Well, my theory is that we all did this to our cared for items just for the despair that follows.” The orange lover stated this as though he had just won the lottery.

“You know what, it’s time to end this game!” Kazuichi, Fuyuhiko, Akane, and Hajime said this at the same time. Maybe everyone here had problems.

Everyone’s hands hovered over the buttons, knowing what to press.

”Wait, you can’t just do that! You’re just asking to be killed,” Junko yelled, trying to get them to stay.

”Elizabass and I are ready to leave.” Fuyuhiko and that bass had an odd connection.

”My talking keyboard and I have made our soul purpose to leave,” Sonia declared, recalling a memory.

”My special drums will rock out in the back.” Kazuichi loved not being in the spotlight.

”Wait... NOOO!” Junko was really yelling at them, but it had been decided.

They pressed the buttons, and were freed.


	2. I believe in us!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The survivors have woken up, trying to rekindle their friendship, but realize that their other friends have yet to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a really bad fanfic so I apologize.  
> Also, I gave the despairs new clothing designs.  
> 

Akane’s eyes were just barely opening. Green. Green was all that could be seen. Perhaps this is what Junko was talking about.

The pod that she was in opened, revealing a dark room. She tried to get up, but was connected to wires. Akane looked down trying to understand her location. She was wearing a black jacket. It was long, like it was covering something.

People slowly came into her vision. The blurs looked like Byakuya, Kyouko and Makoto. I guess the wires were cut, since she could move her arms. “Hello, welcome back to the real world!” Makoto seemed friendly so she sat up. “Um, nice to be back, I guess.” Akane didn’t know what to think, everything felt like a dream. “Wait a minute...”

Even thought there was a lot of things that she could be worrying about, like why she was wearing a black-bear jacket, a ball and chain, and two white and pink hairpins. But there was one thing she was truly worried about. 

She climbed out of the pod an said, “HAJI-NYAN?!”

”Akane? I’m over here.” Hajime was watching over the pods, making sure everything was going well.

That feeling of relief was like a breath of fresh air.

* * *

Fuyuhiko, Kazu-kun, and Sonia woke up soon after, which meant that it was time for everyone to leave.

”Is everyone ready to go?” Kyouko was smiling.

”Uh... to be honest... I don’t think so.” Everyone turned to look at Akane, their faces painted with a perplexed expression.

”And why is that?” The Ultimate Affluent Progeny looked annoyed, as if this was a waste of time.

”W-well, our friends are still asleep, aren’t they? Maybe there is some hope of them waking up!” There was a long pause, before someone spoke up.

”That actually sounds like a freakin’ good idea.” The short (we’ll not so short anymore) yakuza agreed with her, which caused everyone else to agree as well.

* * *

”Well, goodbye guys!” Makoto seemed to be the more accepting one of the three, with Kyouko and Byakuya still a bit confused.

”Wait, before you leave...” The future foundation turned around to look at Akane.

”...Is Aoi okay?” The group began to laugh.

”Of course she is! She talks about you all of the time,” Kyouko was still laughing.

”Please tell her I said hello.” The group stopped laughing, just to be sympathetic.

”I’m sure she’ll be extremely happy to hear from you.”

* * *

_With that, the Future Foundation left, and the despairs were dead set on waking up their friends. This isn’t the best ending that they wanted, but it’s a start._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing, Aoi is Ui in this au. Since Akane is Yui, they are SIBLINGS. The things that were said at the end were because of a sisterly bond between stepsisters.


End file.
